


Collection

by angelofthequeers



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Based On Poetry, Castiel/Dean Winchester Drabble(s), Drabble Collection, Fluff, For a close friend, M/M, Romance, Seriously her poems are awesome
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-20
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-15 04:01:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5770489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelofthequeers/pseuds/angelofthequeers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A small collection of oneshots based on a few poems written by LokiNeedsHugs1031, who is an amazing, wonderful person, as a present for her. All of them are Destiel, of course - because I can't seem to see anything but Destiel in anything!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Wait

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LokiNeedsHugs1031](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokiNeedsHugs1031/gifts).



> Disclaimer: I don't own SPN.
> 
> This is a present for LokiNeedsHugs1031, who is an absolutely beautiful person and wrote a oneshot for me after I was feeling down yesterday. Go check it out! It's called 'First Dance'. This short collection is based on a few poems she wrote which just screamed 'DESTIEL!' to me, so I figured I might do something with them :)

Sometimes, Dean infuriated Castiel to no end. Why did he have to fall for such an oblivious human? Couldn't Dean sense that all Castiel wanted was love? For Dean to recognise his (quite obvious, in Castiel's opinion) feelings? For his silly human to shower him with affection and touches and kisses and love?

As Dean clattered around the bunker's kitchen, cooking breakfast and washing up any dishes that he used, Castiel took the chance to stare at him. He always liked to look at Dean whenever he could; there was something intrinsically beautiful about Dean Winchester, which transcended far further than his physical good looks. His very soul gleamed, brighter than most things in the universe despite the cracks and dark patches gained in Hell, and it never failed to intrigue Castiel. It was why he could never stop staring at Dean; the desire to be as close to this brilliant light was why he always stood as close to Dean as possible, despite Dean's discomfort.

"You alright, Cas?"

Dean's voice broke Castiel out of his reverie. He realised that Dean had turned away from the stove and was regarding him with raised eyebrows.

"Yes," Castiel said after a moment. "I was simply…distracted."

Dean still looked suspicious but let it go, his attention returning to the food he was cooking. Resting his chin on one hand, Castiel took a sip of the coffee that Dean had made – bitter, just as the angel felt sometimes when despairing that Dean would never realise his feelings – and continued to watch his human with bright blue eyes; cerulean, he believed, was the precise shade of Jimmy's eyes.

Not wanting Dean to catch him staring again, Castiel closed his eyes and allowed Dean's soul to resonate through his very being. His grace responded in kind, the very music of his being pouring out of him and into Dean's soul in a desperate attempt to try and convey to his human the depth of his feelings. But Castiel's song fell on deaf ears; even if Dean did feel something, he didn't react in any visible way. Yet, despite this torture of being so close to something that he could never have, Castiel would not have given this beautiful love up for anything.


	2. Life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own SPN.
> 
> Thanks to LokiNeedsHugs1031 for your comments :)

**2\. Life**

"You okay there, angel?" Dean said, sagging against the headboard of the bed lazily. Castiel just smiled and snuggled into Dean's side, clasping his hand.

"I like just lying here with you," he murmured. "It's relaxing and allows me to fully appreciate you and your beauty."

Dean's cheeks flushed.

"You can't say that stuff, Cas!" he complained. Castiel's smile widened and he leaned up to press kisses to Dean's throat, sighing at the strong pulse he felt beneath his lips.

"But I love you, Dean. I'm allowed to say that sort of thing."

Dean groaned but he didn't complain when Castiel turned his hand over and began to delicately trace the long blue veins down his forearm and hand; deep indigo paths that wound their way under Dean's skin, spreading life through his body. To a normal human's eyes, they would seem like faint blue lines but to Castiel's sharpened angel sight, they looked like deep blue pulsing vessels, among swirling sunset colours. It was one of the most amazing sights that Castiel had ever seen, though nothing could compare to Dean's bright, beautiful soul.

How could the other angels be so quick to dismiss humanity? How could they look down on humans and call them inferior? How could they be so blind as to the simple beauty that humanity carried, and call his love for them a stupid folly?

Oh, well. He still loved his brothers and sisters but it wasn't his fault if they refused to see just how beautiful humanity could be. That was their loss. Smiling softly, he ran a finger over Dean's veins, humming quietly and relishing in the pulse that he got in return; proof that Dean's heart beat strong, spreading life and spirit around his body.


	3. Contact

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own SPN.
> 
> I have no excuses for not updating for a month. My mojo was at an all-time low and my head was messed up but that's still no excuse. I'm sorry!
> 
> Thanks to LokiNeedsHugs1031 for your comment :)

**3\. Contact**

Castiel was on fire. He had to be. There was no other explanation for how he could feel this way!

"Dean," he panted. "Dean…"

"Having fun?" Dean grinned down at him. Castiel was about to make an acidic remark when Dean bent down and captured his lips in a surprisingly tender kiss. Castiel's body seemed to melt into the bed underneath him and he forced himself to raise his leaden arms so that he could cup the nape of Dean's neck and kiss him back as hard as he could. Dean chuckled into the kiss and then moved away from Castiel's mouth to trail kisses down his jaw and nibble on his throat. Each point of contact was a smouldering ember, only stoking the fire deep inside him and making him more frantic with desire as he shakily kissed the top of Dean's head over and over again.

With every kiss, every spark of fire in his very core, Castiel's very insides were being consumed by Dean and his raw love. How was he still alive? How could he keep living when Dean seemed to be so deep inside his grace, his very essence? And yet, despite his entire being burning to ashes and smoke, Castiel knew that he would keep on living and existing. He had to. Because this would just happen again and once again, he would burn up inside as Dean sparked an inferno in him. This was why he loved Dean so much; no other living being had ever made him feel so hot, so wild, so alive, even as he lost control over his body to this wildfire and the flames seemed to steal his every breath as fuel for their destructive existence. It was the most addictive, intoxicating sensation that he had ever felt!

"You okay, Cas?" Dean asked. Unable to speak, Castiel simply nodded, digging his fingernails into Dean's back in order to try and even cope with his burning insides. He didn't know exactly when it happened but suddenly, his vision exploded and red hot flames danced behind his eyes, melting every cell in his body, and he was falling deep into the heart of the very sun, hot fire coursing through his veins. It was the most beautiful feeling in the world and yet he couldn't take it, couldn't stand just how overwhelming it all was.

And then it was over and the raging wildfire was beginning to die down into cooling embers. Castiel sank into the sheets, unable to even move his limbs as Dean continued to plant small kisses on and around his mouth and smooth back his damp hair from his forehead.

"I love you, Dean," Castiel rasped, his heavy eyelids sliding shut. Dean fell onto the bed next to him, gathered him in his arms and kissed him slowly and sweetly until he had to break the kiss for air.

"Love ya too, Cas."

Dean said something else but Castiel didn't hear it as he sank into the welcoming darkness that took him, soothing and cooling his body from the scorching yet beautiful fire that had burned him to ashes. And yet, despite how overwhelming it had all been, he yearned for more and couldn't wait until Dean once again set him on fire.


End file.
